Snow White
, also known by her real name , is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. She later reappeared as a minor character in Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Snow White is a big fan of Magical Girl anime and manga and has been ever since she was a child. Her dream has always been to become a Magical Girl herself. Her ideology of a Magical Girl is someone who should always help those people in need. Appearance Snow White human.png|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Unmarked (Arc 1) Volume 7-LN-030.jpg|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in JOKERS Primula Farinosa.JPG|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Episodes Φ (left) SnowWhiteUnmarkedFull.png|Snow White in Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White JOKERS full.png|Snow White in JOKERS Snow White ACES full 2.png|Snow White in ACES & QUEENS Snow White Black Full.png|Snow White in Black Human As a human, Koyuki has short brown hair. She has a long fringe which almost reaches her eyes. She usually wears a dark brown-and-white bow on the left side above her ear, as well as her middle school uniform. She has brown eyes and is fair skinned. In JOKERS, Koyuki is significantly older, but still wears the same bow above her ear. She is in a high school uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, her hair length remains the same, but the color becomes a very pale pink (described in the Light Novels as "Platinum Blonde"). She wears a dark brown hair band with a giant unbloomed cherry blossom on her left, with a dark brown ribbon, similar to her human version, and some bloomed cherry blossoms on the right side of her hairband. She has light tan eyes and is also fair-skinned. She wears a white schoolgirl uniform with a dark brown ribbon and lines. The sleeves of her costume reach her elbow, and there is a red-colored band on the left sleeve. She wears gloves that are lengthened from her elbow to her hand. On her dress, there is a gold chain. There are also two long ribbons adorned with cherry blossoms, on the back side of her costume. She wears a miniskirt which is gray and white in color. Her shoes are knee-length and are white in color with dark brown stripes. There is something resembling a sky-blue wing on each shoe. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White is an idealistic Magical Girl. Being a fan of Magical Girl shows since she was a little girl, she had a very naive mindset when it comes to Magical Girls and how they should act. Her ideology as a Magical Girl is based solely around helping people. She believes Magical Girls exist only to help others, and as a result, was very reluctant when the Elimination Games were revealed to be a survival game. When other Magical Girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White remained true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases refused to try to get into conflict with other Magical Girls, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Snow White is a very active Magical Girl and finds time in her daily life to do as many Magical Girl activities as she can. After Unmarked (Arc 1) After the events of the first Arc, Snow White is no longer the idealistic Magical Girl she used to be and has become jaded with what she has seen. She shows little to no remorse towards any Magical Girl who threatens the lives of people. Her activeness from before is maintained, yet it's now focused on hunting down these Rogue Magical Girls instead, eventually earning her the nickname Magical Girl Hunter. Snow White remains efficient, and hides her emotions very well, especially while fighting. While still looking for peaceful solutions to settle disputes, she will now not hesitate to fight if necessary. She also has no patiencee for the Magical Kingdom's bureaucracy and will often bend or outright break the rules if they interfere with her job. She has also desplayed signs of self-loathing; specifically towards her former, powerless, self. She often pushes herself too far in her work, implying she is not caring for herself, and avoids working together with others for fear of being unable to protect them. She also cannot bring herself to open up to others, in case she may lose them. Until the events of ACES, even she herself was convinced she had become a death-seeker. When not hunting Rogue Magical Girls, she is actually a friendly person and continues to act like how she was before the events of Unmarked (Arc 1) during real-life. Magic Can hear the thoughts of those in need. Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's powers allow her to hear the inner voices of people in distress. The cause of distress doesn't matter—only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable and is dependent on the situation and the person's condition. However, it is possible for one to hide their thoughts from Snow White's magic during this stage. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's magic develops further after intense training. Her powers now allow her not only to hear the voices of people in distress but also to pinpoint a person's location through their distressing thoughts. In this advanced version, she possesses a form of fear-based mind reading, wherein the fears, nervousness, and negative thoughts of a person can be heard by Snow White. She can also focus this on one person, being able to find things such as information that they don't wish to share, or weaknesses that she could exploit. This ability also helps her during combat, as Snow White is able to read her opponent's next move before they launch it. This allows her to seemingly move one step ahead of her opponents, as they are now technically thinking their moves aloud to her and creates a feedback loop. Special Item(s) *''Ruler:'' A magical item similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handles length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. *''4-Dimensional Bag:'' A magical bag that allows you to store a variety of items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *''Commercial Fire Extinguisher:'' Whether it's putting out the fire or to created mist for her to escape, you can trust Snow White's fire extinguisher that will never fail to help her. *''Inferno's scimitar:'' Princess Inferno's unique scimitar that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant and is strong enough to inflict damage to other Magical Girls. After Princess Inferno's death, Snow White possessed it and stored it in the 4-Dimension Bag. *''Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Former): '' A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. Trivia * Snow White's real name, Koyuki Himekawa, roughly translates to "River Princess" (姫 Princess and 河 River), and "Snow", or "Light Snow" (小雪 '' Snow ). * Despite her hair being portrayed and described as pink in ''JOKERS, ACES, and the Anime adaptation, in Unmarked (Arc 1) and Restart, her hair color has been described as "Platinum Blonde". * In the Anime, Snow White is a fan of the in-universe Anime Cutie Healer. A character from the show, Dark Cutie, is an actual Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Snow White ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Snow White has the following stat: Unmarked (Arc 1): Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Softheartedness: 5/5 JOKERS: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Softheartedness: 3/5 Navigation Category:Living Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6 Category:Arc 7